Les détails de la vie vampirique
by clarocque
Summary: Voici une série de drabbles sur tous les personnages de Twilight de tout les POV. La reconnaissance d'Esmée,la curiosté de Marcus,la peur de Jasper,la confiance d'Alice,la douleur de Charlie,la joie d'Emmett,la vantardise de M.Banner,la soif de James, ...
1. Âmes liées à jamais

_**Livre 2 : Tentation**_

* * *

_**Volterra, Italie**_

_**Rencontre avec Aro, Marcus et Caïus pour parler du sors de cette jeune humaine qui connaît l'existence des vampires**_

_**POV Marcus**_

_**

* * *

**_

Âmes liées à jamais

Cette jeune humaine si effrayé et pourtant si courageuse d'être collé à un vampire sans se sentir inconfortable. C'est nous qui semblons lui faire peur, pas le vampire à ses côtés qu'elle semble considérer comme son ami de cœur. Je vis Edward levé les sourcils de surprise en lisant mes pensées. Pensait-il que parce qu'il était parti environ 6 mois, qu'elle ne ressentirait plus rien à son égard. Là encore, je le vis hocher la tête. Quelle sotte pensée, ne savait-il pas que les sentiments qui les reliaient étaient plus que du simple amour ? Ce n'est pas de la simple attirance, leurs esprits son lié par un tel liens que j'en restai stupéfait. Jamais je n'avais vu une relation de ce genre. Certes, oui, j'avais déjà perçu des sentiments d'amour puissant, mais jamais autant qu'en ces deux « jeunes» personnes. Pour moi, tout est déjà décider, pas question de tuer l'une d'elle. En tuer une, tuait l'autre par les mêmes moyens, ce que personnes ne souhaitais. Ce ne serait pas d'une grande intelligence de tué des âmes pareilles. Les relations de ce genre pourrait peut-être fonctionner, finalement.

* * *

**Voilà donc, je commence moi aussi une série de drabbles sur le sujet Twilight, ce ne concernera pas juste Edward et Bella, mais tout les autres personnages. Un par jour, tout les jours ! (On dirait une prescription :P )**

**J'espère que vous apprécierai !**


	2. Bénis soit elle

_**Livre 2: Tentation**_

_**

* * *

Aéroport d'Atlanta, Seattle**_

_**Retour à la maison de Bella, Edward et Alice. Ils arrivent de l'avion où la famille Cullen les attend.**_

_**POV Esmée

* * *

**_

Bénis soit-elle

Les voilà, ils arrivent sain et sauf. Tout ce temps Carlisle avait essayé de me rassurer, mais la tension était trop grande. Edward nous avait bien avertie qu'ils étaient tous correcte, mais les voir, me rassure encore plus. Alice ne pris pas le temps de nous saluer, car elle avait aperçu l'amour de sa vie qu'il l'attendait, Jasper, ils ne se prirent que dans leurs bras, se lorgnant à se regarder, mais ce regard était tellement passionné que nous dûmes tous regarder ailleurs. Ce fut alors que je remarquer Bella. Elle était très amoché, sûrement pour le choque, elle avait vécu tellement d'émotions fortes ces temps-ci, je fus surprise de la voir dans cet état, je l'attendais en pire. Mais j'étais quand même peiné de la voir si pitoyable, elle marchait au côté de mon Edward, celui qui avait faillit ce tué, le premier fils que j'avais presque perdu. Comment avait-il pu penser à nous faire ça, j'avais déjà perdu un enfant, je ne voulais pas en perdre un notre. Heureusement que Bella était là, celle qui lui avait redonné vie, lui qui c'était enfuis, lui r'enlevant la vie, mais grâce à elle, il pourrait vivre de nombreuses années à ses côtés. Que cette petite soit bénie !


	3. La beauté incarnée

_**Livre 2: Tentation

* * *

**_

_**Aéroport d'Atlanta, Seattle**_

_**Retour à la maison de Bella, Edward et Alice. Ils arrivent de l'avion où la famille Cullen les attend.**_

_**POV Jasper

* * *

**_

La beauté incarnée

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que j'attendais ma deuxième moitié. Plusieurs heures à souffrir le martyr de la savoir si loin et pourtant si prêt du danger. Je m'étais senti si impuissant, incapable de faire quoique ce soit pour l'aider. Quand elle avait téléphoner de l'avion, elle m'avait dis de ne pas m'inquiéter, qu'elle reviendrait vivante, mais j'avais senti le mensonge, elle ne savait pas si elle reviendrais ou pas. Je ne savais pas si je reverrais le petit lutin de ma vie. J'avais eu beau être à des miles de l'endroit ou elle se tenait, j'avais senti tous ces sentiments, passant de la peur à la plaisanterie, de la crainte de nouveau à du soulagement. Mais tout ce temps, j'étais resté tendu, prêt à sauté dans le premier avion pour aller la sauver, je n'aimais pas la sentir en danger, bien qu'elle était une vampire. Mais toutes mes craintes étaient disparus quand je la vie descendre de l'avion et parcourir la distance qui nous séparait. Les quelques heures que nous avions été séparé avaient semblé aussi longues que l'éternité et je savais bien comment l'éternité pouvait être longue. Sa beauté me fouetta encore une fois en plein visage, comment réussissait-elle à être si séduisante ? Quand la distance entre nous deux fut disparu, nous nous contentâmes de nous regarder dans les yeux, faisant passé tout nos sentiments par ce simple regard, pas besoin d'aller plus loin, mon amour pour elle lui était tout afficher !


	4. C'est le triste sort

_**Livre 2: Tentation

* * *

**_

_**Villa des Cullen**_

_**Après le petit incident à la fête de Bella, presque toute la famille est dehors en train de se fondre dans les remords.**_

_**POV Alice

* * *

**_

C'est le triste sort

Après quelques minutes, j'avais du sortir à la vue du sang de Bella, mais aussi, je savais que Jasper n'allait sûrement pas bien et je devais l'aider, plus que je devais aider Bella. Effectivement, quand je sortis, Jasper n'était pas là et on m'avait appris qu'il était parti chasser pour ce changer les idées. J'avais donc suivis la piste toute fraîche pour finalement le retrouver. Il était appuyé sur un arbre, le corps d'un cerf vidé de son sang à ses côtés, il semblait sangloter. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi vulnérable. Je m'assis donc à ses côtés et je lui expliquai que Bella ne lui en voulait pas, qu'elle savait qu'il avait de la difficulté à contrôler sa nature. Ça avait semblé marché, mais j'avais sentis qu'il était toujours torturé. Je savais que je ne pouvais qu'attendre, qu'il finirait par se faire lui-même à l'idée que ce n'était pas sa fautes, mais je savais aussi que ça pouvait prendre du temps, il ne s'était toujours pas pardonner d'avoir autant tué avant. Je le laissai appuyé sa tête sur mon épaule, j'avais donc plongé mon nez dans sa chevelure doré et avais respirer sa belle odeur. Ma simple présence semblait l'apaisée et j'était ravie de savoir que moi seule savait l'aidé de cette manière.

- Ne t'en veut pas, Jasper.


	5. La voir sans vie

_**Livre 2: Tentation**_

_**

* * *

La maison du Chef Swan, Forks**_

_**Ça fait déjà deux mois que Bella est dans un piètre état et Charlie s'inquiète de plus en plus.**_

_**POV Charlie

* * *

**_

La voir sans vie

La voir chaque matin se réveiller en criant et en pleurant me brise de plus en plus le cœur. Quel père mérite d'endurer un tel supplice, quel père mérite de voir sa fille dépérir dans l'inconscience. Aucun père ne devrait vivre ce que moi je vis. Deux mois, cela fait déjà deux mois qu'il l'avait laissé à son triste sort, l'abandonnant dans les bois, la laissant seule comme une pitoyable sorcière. Je ne vois toujours pas comment il a pu pensé que ma fragile fille pourrait survivre à ça. Chaque matin, descendre déjeuner, ne pas me parler, sortir et se rendre à son école sans un mot. J'avais déjà reçu des appels des professeurs et du directeurs pour me parler du cas de ma fille, bien que ses notes soient excellente, il me proposait des psychologue, mais je refusait catégoriquement de laissé un inconnu réglé le problème de ma fille, elle-même pèterait une coche si je lui en parlerait. Comme le jour où elle a saccager sa chambre parce que je lui avais parler du fais qu'elle serait mieux d'aller habiter chez sa mère, où il aurait moins de souvenir de _lui._ Mais elle semblait vouloir vivre avec sa douleur et rester près de tout ce qui le lui rappelle. Je ne comprends pas et je n'aime pas ça.

J'espère qu'un jour elle l'oubliera !


	6. Chasse hilarante et surprenante

_**Livre 4: Révèlation**_

_**

* * *

Villa des Cullen**_

_**Bella a finis sa transformation et elle et Edward décide d'aller chasser, en passant par la fenêtre.**_

_**POV Emmett

* * *

**_

Chasse hilarante et surprenante

Ma belle-sœur s'était réveillée il y a quelques minutes et elle voulait déjà voir sa fille. Quelle idée ! N'avait-elle pas pensée que la voir pouvais signifier la tuer, mais après tout, c'est son choix, si elle veut terminer les 2 bras cassés. Mon frère lui proposa alors d'aller chasser et qu'ensuite elle pourrait voir Nessie…heu… Renesmée. Edward m'avait lancé un tel regard dès que j'avais prononcé ces mots, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui attribut ce surnom «ridicule» avait-il dit. Mais rien ne vaudrait la face que Bella avait fais quand elle avait su qu'ils devraient sortir par la fenêtre. J'en avais ris un bon coup cette fois, ce qui m'Avait valu un coup d'œil assez meurtrier de la part d'Edward, et oui, Bella avait beau être le deuxième vampires le plus musclé de l'habitacle, il l'a protégeait tout autant. Edward avait donc sauté avec grâce et souplesse et étais atterris en bas de façon remarquable (pas autant que moi, par exemple). Bella s'étais donc installer sur le bord de la fenêtre et avait sauté en bas, je m'avais préparé une bonne blague mais ne pu la dire vu qu'elle nous avais tous surpris. Et oui, la belle-sœur avait sauté plus gracieusement qu'Edward et était arrivé sur la pointe de ses talons hauts (qu'Alice lui avait mis, sans qu'elle le sache). C'était juste à se moment que Bella avait remarquer se qu'elle portait au pied, elle les avaient donc pris et lancé à la fenêtre toujours ouverte où Alice les attendaient. J'avais donc eu la chance de m'esclaffer une seconde fois. Mais la seconde suivante, mes rires avait redoubler, car Bella s'était préparer à sauté, mais sa robe (bleue, mise encore par Alice) avait déchirer d'un côté de sa cuisse, elle avait donc arracher cette partie dévoilant plus de 20 centimètres de ses cuisses. Ce qui m'avait valu une claque derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie quand elle avait entendu mon sifflement.

Mais, mes rires avaient re-soudainement arrêté quand elle s'était élancée pour sauté de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Wow !


	7. Le bonheur de les voir réunis

_**Livre 1: Fascination

* * *

**_

_**Classe de biologie, lycée de Forks**_

_**Edward et Bella sont dans la salle de cours et M. Banner arrive avec un chariot sur lequel il y a une télévision. **_

_**POV M. Banner

* * *

**_

Le bonheur de les voir réunis

Je savais que j'avais bien fais, je savais que j'avais bien fais de mettre Cullen et Swan ensemble, qu'ils s'entendraient bien. J'avais quelque peu douté le premier jour, car il avait adopté une position tendue et je suis sûr qu'il n'avait pas écouté une seule minute de mon cours. Tendu, les poings serrés, les yeux d'un noir époustouflant qui ne lâchaient pas Isabelle une seconde. Il l'a regardait comme si il l'a connaissais déjà et l'haïssais et le fait qu'il avait été absent la semaine qui suivit n'avait pas aidé. J'était sûr d'avoir pousser un élève modèle à quitter le lycée, mais il était revenu la semaine suivante et avais paru beaucoup plus sympathique qu'au début. C'est à ce moment que j'avais remarqué la chimie entre ces deux là, ils étaient fais l'un pour l'autre. Et ce jour, j'arrivais dans la classe avec le chariot sur lequel était déposé une télévision du troisième âge, j'avais l'intention de leur passer un vidéo sur la métathèse, mais dès que j'avais réussi à faire partir ce vidéo et que j'avais fermé les lumières. Edward avait repris sa position du début, mais avait dans le regard de la tendresse, et cette fois, Isabella avait la même position. Il semblait qu'une sorte d'énergie passait entre ces deux là et que s'il se rapprochait plus, l'un allait sauter sur l'autre, mais je voyais qu'il y avait beaucoup d'amour, d'amour et de compassion, mais ils étaient très mystérieux, comme s'ils partageaient un secret ultime, quelque chose qui les rapprochait autant.

Mais, grâce à moi, un nouveau couple c'était formé !

* * *

**_Si vous avez des idées ou tout simplement donner vos avis ! Cliquer sur reviews !_**


	8. Du beaux linges sur une belle personne

_**Livre 4: Révèlation**_

_**

* * *

Villa des Cullen**_

_**Bella vient juste de se réveiller de sa transformation.**_

_**POV Alice

* * *

**_

Du beaux linges sur une belle personne

Bella venait tout juste de se réveiller dans la robe bleue en soie moulante. Je la lui avais enfilée alors qu'elle était dans la passe qu'aucun mouvement n'était permis. Je ne l'aurais quand même pas laissée là, toute nue, devant chacun des membres qui se relayaient pour savoir comment Bella allait, comment, Edward qui ne l'avait pas quitté, allait, si elle avait l'air de souffrir (Carlisle). Seul Jasper, Jacob et Rosalie n'étaient pas venus la voir. Jasper ne pouvait pas endurer sa douleur, Jacob était trop absorbé pas Renesmée et il était entre autre allé parler à Sam, et Rosalie qui s'occupait de la petite comme s'elle était la sienne.

Edward et elle s'étaient enlacés amoureusement et elle avait finalement dit ses premiers mots : «Je t'aime». C'était si touchant et en plus, elle avait une voix hors du commun, d'un carillon merveilleux, qui allait parfaitement à sa nouvelle silhouette élancée et sexy. Il faudrait trouvé pleins de nouveau vêtement pour la mettre en valeur.

Le magasinage s'impose !

Jasper qui m'avait senti excité, m'avait envoyé une vague de calme devinant sans doute mes intentions.

Rien à y faire,

MAGASINAGE EN VUE !


	9. Innocemment facile

_**Livre 1: Fascination

* * *

**_

_**École de danse Mimi's, Phoenix**_

_**Bella va finalement arriver à l'école de danse pour se rendre et ainsi garder sa mère et ceux qu'elle aime, en vie.**_

_**POV James

* * *

**_

Innocemment facile

Si bête fut-elle, elle n'avait rien essayer pour me faire changer d'idée. Elle savait qu'elle n'y pourrait rien, qu'elle ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis. Une fois j'avais perdu ma proie, une fois, une seule et plus jamais je ne voulais que ça arrive. Et son petit ami avait juste empiré la chose en voulant absolument la protéger. Je savais l'amour qu'ils se portaient et je savais qu'en n'en tuant l'un, l'autre mourrait, au sens figuré du terme. Et voilà que je l'avais mis dans ma poche, elle m'avait rendu la chose si facile, elle m'avait donné tout les renseignements que j'avais eu besoin. Et maintenant, je sentais sa présence, je sentais qu'elle s'approchait et que je pourrais enfin assouvir ma soif continue. Elle était arrivée apparemment seule, j'était sur qu'elle tenterait au moins de camoufler son cher amour avec elle, mais non. Elle rentra tout doucement et ne sembla pas me remarquer, elle chercha sa mère absente du regard. Je partis donc la vidéo ou on pouvait entendre sa mère la réclamée et comme mon plan, elle se précipita en courant sans remarquer que je me tenais devant la sortie de secours.

- Désole, Bella, mais il valait mieux que ta mère ne soit pas impliquée, tu ne penses pas ?

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis ainsi que vos idées !**_


	10. Marcher grâce à une fleur

_**Livre 4: Révélation

* * *

**_

_**La villa des Cullen**_

_**Alice s'affaire dans la maison à replacer les fleurs, quand Renesmée se lève et se met à marcher.**_

_**POV Renesmée

* * *

**_

Marcher grâce à une fleur

Selon papi, je faisais de grands progrès et, d'ici peu, je pourrais marcher. J'avais trop hâte. Je voyais mes parents, mes oncles, mes tantes, etc., marcher avec grâce. Il y avait seulement Jacob qui avait plus l'air d'un gros balourd quand il posait les pieds au sol. Je voulais savoir si je marcherais comme les vampires ou les humains, ceux-ci marchaient aussi lourdement que mon loup.

Cela faisait quelques minutes que tante Alice se démenait à arranger les fleurs ici et là dans la maison. Dès qu'une fleur commençait à faner elle se voyait aussitôt remplacer par une nouvelle fraîche.

Alice était si belle à regarder, elle ne semblait pas toucher le sol, elle volait littéralement et c'est ce qui me poussa à me lever et à la suivre dans ses mouvements gracieux. Je l'imitai dans tout ses faits et gestes. Je fus applaudi et étreinte d'avoir marcher pour la première fois, mais le regard de maman et papa affichait une lueur de tristesse. Je devais avoir grandi encore plus vite que la normale. Papa m'avait déjà expliqué ce qui ce passait.

Papa et maman ce regardèrent et avancèrent vers moi avant de m'enlacer et me dire qu'ils m'aiment.

* * *

**_Désoler, hier, je n'ai pas pu en poster un pour cause de manque de temps._**


End file.
